edfandomcom-20200215-history
For Your Ed Only
"For Your Ed Only" is a season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds find looking at Sarah's diary is biting off much more than they can chew. Plot Edd invents a new type of bubblegum that can create gigantic bubbles, and he tests it out on his friends. The bubbles are so extreme they knock Jonny and Plank into China and they send the Eds crashing into Ed's house and almost completely destroy Sarah's bedroom, just as she is coming up the stairs with Jimmy. The Eds are frantic to make a run for it when they spot Sarah's diary sticking out from under her mattress. Eddy is eager to read about all of Sarah's secrets and takes the diary with him. The Eds manage to escape Sarah's room in time, but they don't fix the damage they caused. Sarah is shocked when she sees the condition her room is in and soon notices that her diary is missing. She and Jimmy go looking for it and the other kids join them in the search. Meanwhile, the Eds are reading Sarah's diary, giggling about an entry she wrote about Edd, but then they notice that she drew a cartoon of Eddy that involved him crumbling to dust. Eddy is bored by the lack of juicy secrets in the diary, and soon the other kids catch them with Sarah's diary and are about to beat them up, but fortunately Edd had some of his special bubble gum with him and uses it to blow a bubble to transport the Eds away from the enraged kids. The bubble causes Edd's hat to inflate, but manages to take the Eds away from the kids for a short while. Then the bubble deflates, resulting in the Eds, Jonny, and Plank stuck to each other with the gum, while Sarah writes an entry about the happenings in the episode. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': Eddy chew the indestructible bubble gum "I'm in my happy place, Double D!" ---- *'Edd': Ed blows a BIG bubble "Inhale Ed! Reverse your breathing!" Kevin: the Eds and Jonny on the giant bubble "Astro-Dorks at 12 o'clock!" ---- *'Edd': "Curse my inventive ways." ---- *'Jonny 'and Jonny go through the grass and come out in China: "Wow, China! Just like in the cartoons!" ---- *'Ed': wrapped in one of Sarah's bed springs "I'm a borg." ---- *'Sarah': "Come on Jimmy, let's try on shoes!" ---- *'Eddy': "Double D! Think fast!" Sarah's diary out the window Edd: sarcastically "Oh, that was brilliant, Eddy!" ---- *'Edd': panicking "Quickly! We need to find Sarah's diary or who knows what she'll do." Ed: focused "I know what she'll do and it won't be fresh linen!" Edd: "Well put, Ed." ---- *'SarahNazz: "Take a hike, doll-face!" ---- *'Edd: bumped along upside down by Ed and Eddy "I'm losing it! I'm losing it!" Eddy: "Take five, Lumpy." drops Edd Ed: back to Edd down the lane "Double D lost it all over the ground, Eddy." ---- *'Eddy': from Sarah's diary "Woo hoo! listen to this - 'Dear diary, Double D is so cute! Last night I dreamed he gave me a horsey!'" ---- *'Ed': a little caricature of Eddy in the diary "Oh look, an Eddy drawing! And another." Eddy: "That ain't me." Edd: that it's a little flip book cartoon of Eddy walking along "It seems Sarah would like to pursue a career in animation." Eddy: "What a loser!" Ed: the Eddy pic get zapped by lightning and reduced to ashes "Oh look, Eddy is a smudge!" ---- *'Rolf': for Sarah's diary under a stone "The space beneath the rock is vacant, she who gives migraines." ---- *'Kevin': "Way to go, Bucko. You've reached a new low in dork history." Eddy: "Ha! Jealous? Hasta La Vista, baby!" Edd: Kevin "I do apologize for the abrupt accommodations Kevin. C'est la vie!" Kevin: a brief pause "This show needs subtitles." ---- *'Edd': "We've broken the law! Not only have we taken one's personal belongings but, add to that, abduction and detaining one against their will! What to do, what to do? I could use some help here!" Ed: "I forget what we're doing." Edd: "That's it! I suggest we sneak back to the house, bury the book within its boundaries and deceptively plead amnesia." Eddy: "I like that! Double D, that's so underhanded." Edd: shocked "Oh dear, you're right!" Eddy: gloating "I'm rubbing off on ya', Double D." Ed: "Happy place! Happy place! Happy place!" Edd: "Betrayed by my own vocabulary." ---- *'Edd': his jaws in parcel tape "Bad mouth! Bad!" Ed: fascinated "Tape!" ---- *'Sarah': "There's drool stains all over these pages! YOU LOOKED AT MY DIARY!" ---- *'Ed': at the fence in a frenzy as Sarah advances "Argh! Trouble! Run! Baste the turkey!" ---- *'Edd': shock after being "kissed" by Ed "I've got Ed germs!" ---- *'Sarah': writing "Dear diary, my brother and that stupid Eddy got what they deserved today. Double D looked so innocent, but you know what they say - give those cute ones an inch and they'll take a mile." Edd: in gummy goo "So, once again the day ends with the three of us-" Eddy: gummy "-stuck together in some nutty way... but wait! We have a guest tonight!" camera zooms out showing Jonny trapped with the Eds Ed: "I like the way Jonny's stuck." Jonny: up by the side of the Eds "Boy, Plank, how the heck did we ever end up here? If you weren't so scared of turning into chopsticks, we'd still be in China!" Eddy: "Could someone scrape this guy off my shoe? Please?" Trivia *If Jonny and Plank went all the way to the other side of the world, they shouldn't land in China, they should land in the middle of the Indian Ocean. *Sarah's diary apparently has a lock on it. *When Ed gets up after landing in Sarah's bedroom, his face is scrunched in a bedspring. Ed then says: "I'm a Borg." The Borg being a group of aliens from Star Trek. *Ed blows into Edd's mouth while Edd] is chewing the gum, but his hat inflates instead of his head. *When Edd was chewing gum to try and get away from Sarah, Ed ended up blowing Double-D into a balloon. When Double-D let go of the air, the gum was no longer there, it had suddenly disappeared. But in the last scene, Jonny, Ed, Edd, and Eddy are all stuck in the gum. *Why is it that Jonny falls all the way to China in this episode? The Eds have fallen from space but did little more than fall in the cul-de-sac, not China. *When Eddy unlocks Sarah's diary, he pulls off one of his three hairs. In the next scene, the hair he pulled off is back on his head. *When the airborne diary hits Edd, it falls onto the ground just after. However, after the camera focuses on Ed and Eddy, then goes back to Edd, the diary is in Edd's hat. *Jonny breaks the fourth wall by saying that him popping up in China, after the balloon ride, is just like what happens in the cartoons. *Kevin also breaks the fourth wall by saying that the show needs subtitles. *This is the second time Sarah cries. *Apparently, Sarah loves her room above everything, except her diary and maybe Jimmy. *''Running gags'': :#Ed saying he is either in or not in his happy place. :#Everyone looking for Sarah's diary. *We learn Sarah has a diary. *Sarah thinks that Edd's cute. *''Scams'': Bubble Gum hot air balloon ride. *'Eddy': "...Hasta la vista, baby!" - this was the same line said in Terminator 2: Judgement Day starring Arnold Schwarzenegger. Video These clips were provided by ThePj221 on youtube. b0P4TvRMIlQ 0VhemUaiwBA Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes with 4th Wall Breaks